The present disclosure relates generally to coherency and more particularly to methods and systems for concurrent marking of location and shape changing objects in computer memory.
Automatic memory management may be utilized to manage dynamic allocation of computer memory for applications. Portions of the memory are dynamically allocated to an application for objects or other data for processing by the application. Once the application is finished processing the objects, the memory occupied by the objects no longer used by the program—garbage—may need to be reclaimed. Garbage collection refers to automatic memory management to free or deallocate garbage. However, the application may access or modify an object while a garbage collector determines whether the object is garbage.